


Anything for Charity

by ToodleOfDeeth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2018 [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, only one tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: A high donation get's Geoff into Ryan's personal space.





	Anything for Charity

It was hardly a Christmas party, really, more like an excuse to get drunk on stream and laugh about it later. He should have gone home over an hour ago, Geoff thought to himself, relaxed with a beer and ordered a pizza. Instead he was here, watching as Gavin attempted a handstand for charity.

He didn’t _have_ to come, but it was awkward being the only member of Achievement Hunter that didn’t turn out for charity, even more so considering he was technically their boss. Despite all these feelings of guilt, he still sat off to the side, only visible on one of the cameras.

Gavin landed his handstand and they all cheered, including Geoff, and Jack announced that they were reaching the end of the stream. Geoff sighed in relief, invisible to the fans, but Trevor decided to read out the last of the donations.

“Five dollars from Marcus, thank you man, and- Oh wow!” He exclaimed, “Thank you Jennifer for the fifty-five dollar donation, she says ‘I love the stream and all of you guys, but I have one last request before the end of the stream. Please have Ryan and Geoff hug because you two are my favorites!’”

There was a chorus of agreements and jeers from the crowd, and Ryan’s head perked up from across the stage. Geoff could see on one of the screens that a camera was now facing him, and he made an effort to smile.

“What do you say, Geoff?” Ryan asked, standing up and moving towards center stage.

Geoff shrugged, trying to be nonchalant while also shaking off the tiredness, and stood up as well, ignoring the heat in his cheeks as the crowd cheered. “I’ve done worse things for fifty-five bucks.” He said, faking bravado.

Ryan laughed and handed his diet coke to someone, before opening his arms for Geoff. He always forgot how tall Ryan was in comparison to him, expecting him to be of at least equal height, but instead he was fully enveloped in the embrace. His chin rested on Ryan’s shoulder briefly, and they wrapped their arms around one another. There was a series of ‘Aww’s from the crowd, and for a moment Geoff didn’t know what happened, but then the wet mark on his forehead became apparent.

“Did you just kiss me?” Geoff asked, as he pulled back and laughed. Ryan shrugged, almost like he was shy, but there was no blush or other suggestion of such a thing. Thankfully before anyone could say anything about it, Trevor took over again.

“Aww, guys, she’ll be thinking of that for weeks now.”

The rest of them forgot about it pretty quickly, seeing as Jack was making attempts to close the stream down, but Geoff couldn’t help but think back to his and Ryan’s embrace – about how warm and comforting it felt after such a long day.

Ryan didn’t talk to him for the rest of the evening, but just before the man left Geoff could have sworn that he winked at him.

Needless to say, Monday would be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, please leave comments, bookmarks and kudos :)


End file.
